


Bloody Mary

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Animal Death, Blood Drinking, Freeform, Frottage, M/M, Smut, vampire junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	Bloody Mary

Mako was sitting down, reading a book when he felt warm breath on his neck.

 

Something pressed his back and wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“Mako, I’m hungry.” a voice said.

 

Mako recognized the voice, it was his boyfriend Jamie.

 

He gave a nod, a sign of permission to Jamie, who licked his neck and then bites down, licking and sucking the blood hungrily.

 

Mako kept reading while Jamie feasted on him.

 

Yep, his boyfriend is a vampire.

 

oOo

 

Their first meeting went like this, Mako was walking to home late at night when he felt something lurking in the darkness.

 

Suddenly someone jumped on him, but he was quick and grabbed the culprit, throwing them on the ground and holding him in his place by pressing his foot on the attacker’s chest.

 

“You got a lot of nerve for attacking me.” Mako growled.

 

“Let me go, I didn’t mean to harm you. Well, maybe it would feel like a small sting for you but still.” a raspy voice said.

 

The moon shined enough to Mako see the face of the attacker. He was a tall young man with blond patchy hair, his skin was little bit pale and he had arm and leg prosthesis.

 

But then he saw something shining and saw four fangs glistening in the light.

 

Mako let go, rose up and looked at the man confused. “You are not human.”

 

The man rose up and dusted his clothes. “You are correct, I’m a vampire. Not sure why I did tell you that?” Wait, don’t tell me you are collateral to a vampire hunter?”

 

Mako stood there in silence before he shook his head. “I’m not. I never thought that were would be still vampires in this period, shouldn’t you guys be dead?”

 

The man looked at Mako, trying to see Mako’s face behind his mask before he huffed in amusement. “We have ways to stay alive for a long time and continue our legacy.”

 

A small growl came from the man’s stomach.

 

Mako raised his eyebrow. “You attacked me so you can drink my blood for your hunger? What’s your name by the way?”

 

“I’m Jamison, but you can call me Jamie.” 

 

Jamie scratched his nose and looked little bit embarrassed. “I thought of having a quick snack, but I chose the wrong person for the attack.”

 

“Do you drink human blood only? Or do you drink animals blood too?” Mako asked.

 

“I drink both, it depends which is easier to get at the time.”

 

“I had an idea, would you follow me? Don’t worry, I won’t take you to ally and beat you up for attacking me.”

 

Jamie thought for a moment but the decided to follow Mako. 

 

They walked to a 24/7 market and Mako went in. He came back with a bottle.

 

“Not sure if this is for your taste.” Mako said and gave the bottle for Jamie.

 

Jamie looked at the bottle’s label. “ Frozen cow blood.”

 

He shrugged his shoulders, warmed the bottle little bit so he could drink the liquid.

 

Mako watched Jamie when he drank, observing his appearance.

 

Jamie looked like a normal person if you didn’t look at his mouth, seeing the fangs. And his eyes had an unnormal color, they were orange like flames.

 

Finally, Jamie finished drinking. “That was nice.”

 

“No problem. I hope it helped you enough so you don’t attack people.”

 

Jamie wiped his mouth and threw the bottle in the trash bin. “I’ll feast again tomorrow but I look if I can find birds or other animals, I leave humans alone for now.”

 

Mako started to leave. “Where do you live?”

 

“I don’t have a home, so I’ll hide and sleep in places I find safe enough. By the way, what’s your name?” Jamie asked.

 

“I’m Mako.”

 

“Mako, thanks for the drink. Maybe we see again someday:” Jamie smiled.

 

Mako shrugged. “Maybe, just don’t attack me again okay?”

 

“That’s a promise. Well then, see ya.” Jamie waved his hand and started to walk in the darkness.

 

Mako huffed and headed to home, he wasn’t sure that did this all really happen or was it a dream?

 

But he and Jamie kept seeing each other when Mako was taking his evening walks. 

 

Jamie walked with him and they talked about things. 

 

When they had bonded enough Mako let Jamie sleep at his place if Jamie hadn’t other places to go. He even bought frozen blood for Jamie to drink.

 

Mako hanged garlic on his bedroom door just in case in the first times when Jamie came there, but he stopped doing that when he started to trust Jamie more.

  
  


He heard vampires having seductive power, getting their victims in some kind of trans before they would bite them.

 

Was he falling in Jamie’s charm? Or was Jamie just so nice and, yes, he admits that Jamie was good looking too.

 

Both started to have more deep feelings for each other, but they didn’t want to admit it yet. They weren’t sure what the other would feel for them telling about their feelings.

  
  
  


One evening Jamie came with Mako to his home again. “Sorry for using your home for sleeping and stuff. It’s hard to find safe places to sleep from the sun etc.”

 

“I don’t mind. As long as you don’t try to bite me.” Mako said and sat on the sofa.

 

Jamie sat next to him. “ I want to repay the times I'd been here. I don’t have any money, but I have an idea.”

 

He put his hand on Mako’s tight and stroked it and looked him through the lenses form the mask. “Could you take your mask off? I want to see your face.”

 

Mako took his mask off and Jamie looked him with awe. “Holey doley, you are handsome.”

 

He stroke Mako’s face gently, tracing every inch from it. 

 

Mako looked in Jamie’s eyes, his body having a nice tingly feeling.

 

Jamie moved his hand on Mako’s crotch. “I’ll make you would feel so good.”

 

Mako cupped his hand on Jamie’s cheek, brought him closer and gave a kiss on his lips.

 

Jamie got surprised a little bit but the started to kiss Mako too, watching out his fangs for not hurting him.

 

They kept kissing, their tongues wondering in each others mouth. 

 

Jamie rubbed Mako’s groin, feeling his cock getting harder.

 

“May I?” Jamie asked.

 

Mako gave nodded. Jamie opened Mako’s zipper and freed his cock.

 

Jamie whistled in admiration. “Hello there big boy.”

 

He stroked it and watched it started to stand up in full erection.

 

Jamie freed his own cock and started to rub it with Mako’s.

 

Mako grunted and kept kissing Jamie. 

 

Jamie kissed Mako and stroked their cocks harder, feeling pre-cum on his hand.

 

Few movements later both came, painting Jamie’s hand with cum.

 

Jamie licked the cum from his fingers. “Your’s is so nice and thick.”

 

Mako admits that he felt flustered, it was so long he had frottage with someone, and Jamie’s was so good at it.

 

Jamie smiled. “Was that good? From the sounds you made it felt like it.”

 

Mako nodded. “Yeah. It felt amazing. And your idea for paying back is great, I look forward to more of them.”

 

Jamie grinned. “Maybe I should start coming here daily then.”

 

Days passed and Jamie kept coming to Mako’s place where he paid his “rent”.

 

But one evening Mako was walking in the town when he heard pained panting coming from an old drain in a ditch.

 

He looked inside and saw Jamie laying there.

 

“Jamie, are you okay?”

 

Jamie turned and saw Mako, he smiled lightly. “H… hey Mako… good timing…”

 

He crawled from the drain, Mako saw that he was badly burned.

 

Mako lifted Jamie to his arms and started to run at home. “What happened?”

 

“I was hiding in an old building and having a pigeon for a snack. But then I heard noises, a bunch of teenagers came there. They saw me and you can guess their reaction when you see a guy with a dead animal on their hand and blood around their mouth.”

 

“They started to scream and shout. I panicked and run away, but I didn’t realize that the sun was high and it burned me really badly as you can see. I found this drain and managed to hide in it.”

 

Mako shivered, he remembered vampires being weak for sunlight and when they were exposed enough for it… No, he didn’t dare to think about it.

 

“Let me get you home, you can have the cow blood to heal yourself.”

 

Jamie shook his head. “Unfortunately I need human blood for healing. If I can’t drink it, I will die.”

 

Mako jolted, no he didn’t Jamie to die. But how he could get human blood for him? Should he kidnap a random guy and let Jamie drink the blood? No, they would get in trouble.

 

Jamie hissed and shook in pain. Mako looked at him, thinking what he should do.

 

They arrived at Mako’s place. Mako sat on sofa Jamie still on his arms.

 

He had made his decision, he loosed his shirt’s collar little bit and exposed his neck. “Drink here.”

 

Jamie looked Mako surprised. “A… are you sure? Isn’t there other resolutions?”

 

Mako shook his head. “No, quickly now, you are getting weaker.

 

Jamie rose up, hesitated for a moment before he sank his fangs in Mako’s neck.

 

He started to drink the blood, feeling it healing him.

 

Mako stayed still, feeling Jamie sucking and licking his neck.

 

When Jamie was done he threw his head back, his eyes turned around and he shook in bliss.

 

Mako admits that it looked little bit creepy when Jamie did that, but maybe he felt ecstasy from drinking human blood from a long time.

 

Jamie calmed down, leaned on Mako’s neck and gave a small kiss on his bite marks. “Mako… Thank you…”

 

“How are you feeling now?”

 

“I’m feeling fine, but I need to rest so the blood would start to do its magic. I feel the burns still tingling my body little bit.”

 

Mako lifted Jamie to the sofa and let him sleep, feeling tired too.

 

He removed himself on an armchair and looked at Jamie, he wanted to make sure he would stay close to him just in case he would need something.

 

Mako woke up and looked at the clock, it was midnight.

He looked at Jamie who still was sleeping and healing himself.

 

Mako smiled when he saw the most burning marks have disappeared, Jamie’s skin looking normal again, well, normal for a vampire.

 

He couldn’t help himself, he rose up and stroked Jamie’s cheek.

 

Jamie woke up and looked at Mako with a smile. “Hi there big guy.”

 

“Hi, how’s your body?”

 

“It feels better now, thanks to you.”

 

Jamie rose up to sit and stretched himself. “What time is it? I should go outside and find a new hiding place.”

 

Mako sat next to Jamie. “Stay here with me.”

 

Jamie looked at Mako. “Are you okay with it? What if I want your blood again?”

 

Mako nodded. “I don’t mind you drinking my blood now and then. I couldn’t live with a fact that you have died because of getting burned by the sun again and couldn’t heal yourself.”

 

“Or knowing something else bad happening to you. You would be safe with me and this may sound absurd for you but… I love you.”

 

Mako looked at Jamie, preparing himself mentally that he would laugh at him.

 

But Jamie smiled sweetly and took his hand. “Mako, I’m so happy that you want me to stay with you. I was afraid that I was a burden to you for all the times I was here.”

 

“And I love you too. I admit that I wanted to say it to you already before but I thought you were disgusted because I’m a vampire. Yes, I will stay with you.”

  
  


Mako felt a weight dropping from his heart from hearing that Jamie loves him too and wanting to stay with him.

 

He kissed Jamie who kissed him back, they leaned so their foreheads touched each other and both smiled, feeling happy.

 

Jamie stayed with Mako, never leaving again. Mako bought him cow blood and let Jamie drink his own blood too.

 

Jamie felt blissed living with Mako, knowing that he didn’t need to hide anymore and get hurt for Mako being there for him and caring for him.

 

 

oOo

 

Mako felt Jamie hugging him after he finished drinking his blood.

 

“It tasted so good yet again, I can’t get enough of it.”

 

Mako lowered his book, turned his head to look at Jamie and said with a deep horny voice. “Are you ready for the tradition?”

 

Jamie knew what it meant, he grinned and nodded.

 

Mako lifted him on his arms and walked to the bedroom.

 

The bed creaked, there were sounds of moanings and groanings.

 

Mako had tossed his mask on the floor and watched Jamie who’s eyes were closed and he made so delicious sounds.

 

The sounds made Mako remember their first time for lovemaking that was like magic.

 

Mako thursted few more times and came with a low toned growl, Jamie gasped loudly when he felt Mako filling him.

 

Both were catching their breaths, hugging, kissing and pampering each other.

 

“Mako, that was amazing.”

 

“Yeah. You know, tomorrow is a day when we met the first time two years ago. Want to celebrate it somehow?

 

“I would love to take a walk, grab a bottle from the same store and watch stars at the park if that’s okay?”

 

Mako smiled. “That sounds great, I’ll think of taking a drink too. Not blood though, that’s not in my taste.”

 

Jamie giggled. “That’s fair.”

 

The next night they went for the walk, Mako bought them the drinks and they went to the park.

 

They looked at the stars and talked about the day met.

 

“The stars look beautiful.” Jamie said with awe.

 

“You know what’s more beautiful than them?” Mako asked with allusive tone.

 

“No?”

 

Mako looked at Jamie. “It’s your eyes, they are like flames, bringing light and warm in my soul.”

 

Jamie looked stunned before he started to giggle. “Oh you romantic goof.”

 

Mako cupped Jamie’s cheek and Jamie nuzzled against it, smiling sweetly.

 

“Happy two years anniversary Jamie.”

 

“Happy two years anniversary to you too Mako. May us have more happy years to come.”

 

They kissed each other and they lived their lives together happily ever after.

  
  
  
  
  
  
I got inspired to write this fic from [sealrex's](https://twitter.com/sealrex) [work](https://twitter.com/sealrex/status/1030346141483786240) <3

 

 


End file.
